


Library Shelves

by ratherbefree



Series: jxaappreciationweek2016 [7]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, carry on au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherbefree/pseuds/ratherbefree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie's called out of class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Shelves

**Author's Note:**

> a super-short sequel to "Magic Words and Frivolous Rhymes" i.e. set in the same universe (Carry On by Rainbow Rowell) though it isn't really necessary to have read either the og fic or the book 
> 
> written for jxaappreciationweek2016: "Day 7 (21 Aug 2016): Free choice!"
> 
> (should be in my carry on au series, but I'm putting it with the rest of appreciation week stuff bc ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )

Annie’s halfway through her Political Science class when a large, fat magpie flies straight into the window. The class erupts into laughter while the helpless teacher tries to simultaneously calm everyone down and spell the windows open so the bird can get in, which only seems to create even more chaos. The poor messenger lands inexpertly on the teacher’s desk at the front on the room, dropping the note before flying (rather crookedly) back out of the window again. 

“Annie Edison,” the teacher begins, squinting at the paper in her hands. “Professor Duncan wishes to see you in the library, immediately.” 

It’s probably a mistake, Annie thinks, because even Professor Duncan, known school-wide for his _unorthodox_ teaching methods, surely wouldn’t pull her out of a lesson mid-way through. “Will I take my bag?” 

The teacher makes a vague gesture conveying that she doesn’t particularly care whether Annie takes her bag or not, so she shoulders the thing anyway, scraping back her chair and rushing out the room.

It has to be something serious - perhaps about her tutoring? That’s the only reason she can think of… Unless it’s worse. Maybe she’s failing fifth year, and she’ll have to repeat - oh God, maybe she’s failing point-blank, maybe even with all the help and the tutoring, the school can’t keep her for any longer, maybe she’s hopeless and better off attending a Normal school. 

Or maybe he’s just out of it, sending irrelevant messages to any of the pupils he teaches. Yeah, that’s probably it. 

The library’s occupied when she gets there - a first year Greek class, huddled around their professor, massive textbooks in their tiny hands - so she isn’t exactly sure what Duncan expects from her. 

“Professor Duncan?” She calls, loud as she dares. “What - _gah_!” She’s cut off by _someone_ grabbing her round the waist, pulling her backwards a little. 

“Hey,” Jeff murmurs, close to her ear. 

“You _ass_! You scared me.” 

“Sorry,” but he doesn’t sound sorry at all.

Annie’s still holding one hand to her mouth when lets her go, her heart racing - though not for the reasons she’s come to expect when she’s around Jeff Winger. “Where’s Professor Duncan? He sent a bird.” 

Jeff just grins in response, but it gives her all the answers she needs. 

“Oh, my _God_! _You?”_

“I missed you.” 

Okay, that was sweet and all, but he can’t just go about _falsifying_ teacher notes! “Couldn’t you have waited until lunch? What if Duncan finds out you - you _impersonated_ him to get me out of class? What if someone finds out I skipped?” 

“No one’ll find out, I promise.” He sounds sincere. “I’ve done this a thousand times.”

She crosses her arms, wanting him to know how much she disapproves. 

“You can go back to class in ten minutes if it really bothers you that much.” 

Annie says nothing. 

“You’re not mad, right? C’mon. _Please_?”

“Ten minutes,” she repeats, firmly, trying hard to believe her own words. 

* * *

She (almost) keeps her promise. 

(She ends up staying for twenty minutes, and the first year who catches them kissing against the Latin shelves promises he won’t tell the librarian, so Annie successfully avoids getting into trouble, thank God.)


End file.
